It's So Easy
It's so Easy é uma canção da banda norte-americana Guns N' Roses. Ela está no álbum de estréia da banda, Appetite for Destruction de 1987. A canção foi o primeiro single oficial da banda lançado em 15 de julho de 1987 no Reino Unido alcançando a posição 84 das Paradas Britânicas junto com a "Mr. Brownstone". Foi lançado na Alemanha na mesma época. As músicas "Shadow of Your Love" e "Move to the City" também estão nessa edição britânica. A última já tinha sido lançada nos Estados Unidos no EP de 1986 "Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide" e depois para o mundo todo no "G N' R Lies". Composição Na autobiografia do baterista Steven Adler, ele diz que a banda quando estava a começando a ficar conhecida localmente tornou-se muito fácil pegar mulher depois dos shows. Ele disse que as garotas chegavam a fazer fila no backstage só para ficarem com eles. A música faz referência a essas situações. Em um entrevista a coletiva de impressa da Geffen em 1987, Duff disse que ele fez a música junto com West Arkeen. Ele disse que tinha vezes que ficam sem dinheiro, mas tinham um monte de gente que eles se sustentavam. As coisas, segundo ele, eram bastante facéis. Axl Rose, em entrevista para o Steve Harris em dezembro de 1987, disse que a parte que diz "Eu bebo e dirigo - tudo está sob controle" fala de uma época em que todos eram mais descuidados e pensavam que eram legais por fazer isso. Porém, já não fazem mais isso ou, como diz o próprio, não tentam mais fazer. Ele termina brincando dizendo que tem que cuidar do Slash. Em 1987, o Axl disse em uma entrevista que se inspirou em uma propaganda de uma revista o título da música e o refrão "It's so Easy" aparecia em cima de uma menina que estava de quatro e a frase estava escrito acima da foto da menina. Segundo o cantor, ele começou a cantar em voz grave aquilo pois encaixava exatamente com a atitude da música. Na autobiografia do Duff McKagan, ele disse que o West Arkeen mostrou-lhe um acorde, que segundo o próprio, não existiria a música. O Axl, em uma entrevista em 1988, disse que essa música e "Mr. Brownstone" ele resolveu tocar com uma voz mais grave pois se encaixava melhor com a música. Axl ainda ajudou na composição da letra - na verdade, segundo ele em uma entrevista em 1988, a versão original era muito parecida com a de "Nightrain", por isso ele escreveu um verso da música. Apesar da música ser meio autobiografica, a banda preocupou-se banda com a parte que diz que eles bebem e dirigem e que está tudo sob controle, pois não é um conselho ou uma motivação para fazer isso. Versões ao-vivo A música é uma das mais constantes do set list da banda, tocada desde os primeiros shows em 1986. Fez parte de todas as turnês do Guns N' Roses, incluindo a Not in This Lifetime... Tour - que foi a música de abertura dos shows. Nos projetos solos também esteve presente, como no Slash's Snakepit, na banda Loaded, e no Velvet Revolver. Vídeo clipe No final de 1989, dois anos após o lançamento do single, a banda lançou um vídeo promocional da música. Originalmente, o vídeo mostrava a banda tocando ao vivo no Cathouse em Hollywood no dia 10 de outubro de 1989. Uma versão editada mais forte do vídeo foi mais tarde feita para objetivos promocionais. Porém, esses vídeos não foram lançados no DVD Welcome to the Videos, o seu conteúdo é raro e só pode ser encontrado na internet. Na época de lançamento do vídeo, a banda não era tão popular, por isso o single nunca foi lançado nos Estados Unidos e o vídeo não foi aceito pela MTV. No dia 22 de maio de 2018, um vídeo clipe oficial foi lançado. Em rápidos momentos, é possível ver a versão mais pesada nessa versão oficial com adição de algumas partes inéditas - inclusive no mínuto (2:14) é possível ver Axl tocando baixo e Duff tocando bateria. Categoria:Appetite for Destruction